


My Hero

by ADHDanddangerous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Sadish, Young Prussia, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDanddangerous/pseuds/ADHDanddangerous
Summary: Reader x Prussia one shot.





	My Hero

**Author's Note:**

> The song is a german children's son my grandmother loved to sing, Wenn ich ein Vöglein wär (If I were a Little Bird).  
> Kartoffelkopf is a childish insult in german meaning 'Potato head'.

On the boarder of two young countries sat a field of wild forget-me-nots, creating a carpet of blue across the landscape. 

" _Wenn ich ein Vöglein wär,_  
_Und auch zwei Flüglein hätt,_  
_Flög ich zu dir_  
_Weils aber nicht kann sein_  
_Weils aber nicht kann sein,_  
_Bleib ich allhier_ "

In the middle of the field, young child created a small bouquet of the little blooms, singing quietly,

" _Bin ich gleich weit von dir,_  
_Bin ich doch im Traum bei dir_  
_Und red mit dir._  
_Wenn ich erwachen tu,_  
_Wenn ich erwachen tu,_  
_Bin ich allein._

_Es vergeht kein Stund in der Nacht,_  
_Dass nicht mein Herz erwacht_  
_Und an dich denkt,_  
_Dass du mir viel Tausend mal,_  
_Dass du mir viel Tausend mal,_  
_Dein Herz geschenkt._ "

"BOO!" Jumping up, the child jumped up, letting out a small squeak as the bouquet fell to the ground.

"Gil!" [Y/N] huffed, "You scared me!" The young albino laughed, "Ze awesome me is here!" "You made me drop my flowers!" "C'mon, [Y/N]! Let's play!" The young Prussian pulled out his wooden sword and grinned. "What are we gonna play?" "Uh... Umm... Oh! I got it! Ze awesome me will be a knight and save the almost-as-awesome Prince/ss you!" "Why are you always saving me?! I can fight too!" "Because! I'm more awesome!" [Y/N] huffed, "Fine... But Elizabeta isn't here! Who are you are you even gonna fight?!" Gilbert looked around and huffed, "That tree!" He pointed to a tree nearby, causing [Y/N] to sweatdrop, "Well... have at it?" Gilbert grinned and started to attack the tree with his wooden sword, doing no damage. [Y/N] sat off to the side, watching as he tried to cut down the tree with his wooden blade for most of the afternoon, before finally yelling at the tree and sitting down next to his friend. 

[Y/N] let out a small laugh, "Did the awesome you get defeated?" "No! It was a strategic retreat! I'll steal the tree's vital regions another day!" [Y/N] giggled, "My hero," and planted a small kiss on the Albino's cheek, the usual end to their usual game. "Tch." "I suggest a real sword..." "Hmph!" "I'll make you one, okay?" [Y/N] smiled. "Huh?" "Well, there's lots of metal deposits in [C/N]. So when we're older, I'll make you a really cool sword, okay? Then you can really fight!" "It has to be an  _awesome_ sword!" [Y/N] laughed, "Of course!" "Promise?!" Prussia held out his pinky finger, which [Y/N] shook, "Promise! As soon as I can, I'll make you an awesome sword!" 

* * *

 [Y/N] smiled, waiting in the field of Forget-Me-Not's, a small yellow bird sitting on top of their head. It had been many years-[Y/N] doesn't remember the exact number, but it had been quite a few. [C/N] was now a close ally of her neighbor, Prussia, and was the main producer of weapons and metal implements of the country. [C/N] made the weapons, and Prussia protected the small country. It was a tried and true relationship that had kept both countries safe for many decades at the least. And with armies coming closer to the two countries, they were both preparing for a full-on war.

"Uh, [Y/N], you know there is a bird on your head, Ja?" " _Piyo~_!" [Y/N] laughed, "Ja. He kept following me, so I decided to keep him! His name is Gilbird!" "Gilbird?" "Yeah, he reminded me of you, so he's your namesake!" Gilbert lit up, "AH! He must be an awesome bird, Ja?!?" [Y/N] smiled, "Not really, he just makes a lot of nonsensical noise and follows me around repeating the same thing over and over!" "GAH! Ze awesome me is offended!" 

[Y/N] let out a chuckle before pulling out a sheathed sword, "Here, I have an 'awesome' new sword to make up for it." Gilbert lit up, "Oh! Awesome!" The Prussian took the sheathed sword, pulling it out of its black scabbard to see a gleaming steel sword with an iron cross engraved upon the lower part of the blade. "Mein Gott! It's  _awesome_!" [Y/N] smiled awkwardly, "Sorry it took so long, I could only work on it in my free time..." "It's almost as awesome as me!" [Y/N] lit up, "I'm glad you like it!" "KESESESE! I'LL FINALLY BEAT ELIZABETA TO PULP! KESESESE!" "BE NICE TO ELIZA OR I'M TAKING MY SWORD BACK!" "You can't do that!" "Dummkopf! I can and I will!" "Humph!" 

* * *

Quickly jotting down a note and tying it to Gilbird's leg, [Y/N] gently stroked the bird, "Quick-get that to Königsberg." " _Piyo~_!" The small bird flew off, and [Y/N] pulled a long sword off of the wall, taking a deep breath, "God have mercy on their souls..." Scowling, the country charged out out of the building and straight onto the battlefield. This army had made a mistake-[C/N] was small, but certainly not defenseless, and sure as hell not going down easy. And if [C/N] was going down-[Y/N] was going to bring at least a good portion of the enemy force down with her. 

* * *

Rushing to the site, and guided by the small Gilbird, was the Prussian. 

The village was already mostly charred, corpses strewn about in odd places, a decent number of them the attackers. Continuing to follow the small bird, Gilbert ended up towards the edge of town. 

A fierce battle had obviously ended not long ago-the attacking leader's arm and sword were a good meter from where his body laid lifeless. And collapsed not far from him was another body.

"[Y/N]!" The albino rushed to the fallen fighter's side, receiving a groan in response, "Gil?" "Ja?!" "Did... did I win...?" Gilbert forced a smile, "Ja. The attack's over." [Y/N]'s hazy eyes focused on the Prussian as his smile faltered. "So rest up, Ja? You look pretty unawesome!" [Y/N] shook her head, "Rebuilding.... I have to..." "Hey! Don't worry about it! Ze awesome me is here!" Letting out a weak laugh, "My hero..." Forcing their body to move, [Y/N] planted a small peck on Gilbirt's lips before falling back against the ground with a small smile. Frozen, the Prussian sat there in shock.

* * *

 On the boarder of two former countries sat a field of wild forget-me-nots, creating a carpet of blue across the landscape.

_If I were a little bird,_  
_And had two little wings,_  
 _I would fly to you._  
 _But since it can't be_  
 _But since it can't be,_  
 _I remain here._

In the middle of the field, a small stone cross stood, next to it a young man laid and a small yellow bird perched itself on the top of the cross.

_I'm just as far from you,_  
_But, I'm in a dream with you,_  
_And talk with you._  
_When I do wake up,_  
_When I do wake up,_  
_I am alone._

"Hey, [Y/N]... It's been a while, huh?" " _Piyo~_!" The Prussian smiled painfully, "Sorry, but it looks like I'll have more free time, so I'll visit more often." Tears gathered in the corners of Gilbert's eyes, "Prussia... Prussia got dissolved. I couldn't protect myself either." " _Piyo_..." "Some of it went to Bruder... other parts to Feliks... Toris... Matthias... Emma... that one Czech Chick... Dominica? Eh... I think that's her name... I'm probably wrong. Oh, Basch too... and worst of all, Ivan got part of it... I'm pretty split." He forced a smile, "You get it? Split?" He let out a pained laugh before falling silent. " _Piyo~_?" "I guess my vital regions have been seized." " _Piyo..._ "

_There is not an hour in the night,_  
_That my heart doesn't wake up_  
_And think of you,_  
_That more than a thousand times,_  
_That more than a thousand times,_  
_You give me your heart._

"[C/N]... It ended up being part of Germany. I'm sorry... But I'm sure Bruder will take care of it." " _Piyo_..." "Oh, and Gilbird is friends with the Pierre's now, you know, Francis's birds? Yeah, they hang out when we do. They usually eat all of Spain's tomatoes." " _Piyo~_!" Gilbert laughed, "Yeah, it was pretty funny. They all looked like that one bunny from Monty Python!"

* * *

On the boarder of two long forgotten countries sat a field of wild forget-me-nots, creating a carpet of blue across the landscape.

In the middle of the field, two small stone crosses stood, a few small yellow birds perched on top of them.

The breeze rippled through the flowers, and if one listened closely, sometimes laughter could be heard, and occasionally a song if one was lucky. 

On the edges stood a new country, he was still quite small, his capital still on a rusty hunk of metal in the middle of the sea, and his country rather new to being recognized, but he wasn't letting that stop him. Looking around, he smiled, "Ha! Uncle Lukas was lying! There's nothing scary here, Desu Yo!!" The young country laughed and proudly put his hands on his hips when a loud, disembody yelled rang through the field, "GET BACK HERE KARTOFFELKOPF!" Jumping up, the young boy ran back through the forest crying, "PAPA BERWALD! MAMA TINO! SAVE ME, DESU YO!" 

"Way to go, Gil, go scare the children, why don't you...." "Hey!"


End file.
